Kyra
by Heidi S
Summary: When Olivia reveals what happened when she was undercover, who will be there for her? EO! EO! EO!


**A/N: This is for everyone one who has read and replyed to my other fic, _Hope, Faith & Joy. _I haven't forgotten about it and hopefully it will be up by sunday. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Kyra when she appears.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As Olivia got herself ready that morning for work, she knew exactly that her day wasn't going to run smooth, as she would have liked it too. Walking into the bathroom, she stood in front of the medical cabinet and looked at her reflection. Her pregnancy had started to show and she still wasn't sure how to tell him. The previous nights events wondered through her head as she brush and combed her hair. After getting herself a glass of juice, she picked up her bag and keys before walking out the door. As she walked down the corridor of her apartment, she could hear the odd alarm bells ringing. She slipped quickly into the elevator and rode it to the bottom of the building. After exiting the building, she walked over towards her car and climbed in. Pulling away from the kerb into the traffic Olivia made her way towards the precinct.

After parking her car outside the precinct, Olivia made her way inside. After hanging her coat up and placing her bag beside her desk, she walked over to the coffee table and made herself a cup of tea. After she sat down in her seat, she slowly went through the case file and her report on her desk as the rest of the detectives made there way into the precinct. Not long after Cragen had walked over to brief his four top detectives, Munch opened a bag of cheese and onion crisps. Before Cragen had managed to get out a full sentence, Olivia bolted out of her seat and out the door towards the ladies room.

"I wonder what's up with Liv" Munch asked as he crunched on a crisp. Elliot stood up and went to the ladies room where he knocked on the door gently before pushing it open slightly. He could her Olivia emptying her guts into the porcelain god. He made his way over to the stall and gently placed his hand on her back gently rubbing it in a circular motion whilst holding her hair back. After emptying her guts, she rested her hand protectively on her bump as she sat back against the wall.

"Liv, are you okay?" Elliot asked as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"Elliot, I have something I need to tell you" she responded as she let her gaze drop to the floor.

"What is it Liv? Is something wrong?" Elliot asked growing concerned.

"I don't know how to put this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm pregnant" she said softly as a tear gently rolled down her cheek. Elliot gently pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Liv, how far along are you?" he asked as he slowly helped her up.

"About 3 months. I have an appointment later"

"Who's the father Liv?" He asked gently.

"I don't know…" she answered gently before coming over in a fresh new wave of tears.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cragen finished briefing Munch and Fin before telling them to send Olivia and Elliot to his office when they got back. As Cragen sat behind his desk shifting through some paperwork, he heard a knock on his door. Slowly the door opened revealing a red eyed Olivia with Elliot standing next to her.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Elliot asked quietly as they walked into his office.

"Yes have a seat" he said noting the mess Olivia seemed to have herself in.

After both detectives had sat down Cragen closed the file in front of him and placed his pen down on top of it.

"Everything ok detectives?"

"Actually sir, I was wondering if me and Liv could take the rest of the day off. Liv's not feeling to well and I don't want her to be alone." Elliot asked before Olivia could respond.

"What's the matter 'livia?" Cragen asked gently. Olivia looked at her captain before lowing her gaze to the floor.

"I'm three months pregnant sir" Olivia answered quietly.

"Ok go home and take the rest of the week off ok Olivia"

Slowly she nodded before standing up and walking out of the office.

"She was raped while she was undercover sir." Elliot said running his hands over his face before looking at his captain. Cragen sighed and picked up his pen before looking at Elliot.

"Take good care of her ok? I'll have Munch and Fin cover the rest of the cases this week" he said as he stood up and called Fin and Munch into his office.

"Thank you sir" Elliot said as he stood and made his way out of Cragen's office. He gathered his things up and picked up Olivia's bag for her as she pulled her coat on. After putting his own coat on, he walked Olivia out to his car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she let them both into her apartment, she looked once more at the scan picture the nurse printed her out. Elliot shut the door behind him gently and placed his duffle bag on the floor. He was determent that he was going to stay with her all week weather she wanted him to or not. He wandered into the kitchen and put away the groceries they had bought on their way home from the clinic. After he had put them away, he quietly set about preparing the dinner while he made her a cup of tea. After placing the meal in the oven to cook, he took her a cup of tea. Placing it on the coffee table, he quietly sat down beside her.

"Thank you" she said as she turned to look at him.

TBC……

* * *

**Don't forget to hit that purple button now :P ;)**

**Thanks for reading **

**Heidi **


End file.
